Cerita Untuk Natal
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Minato membenci Natal? Yukari membuat Rencana agar Minato mulai menyukai Natal. Bagaimanakah caranya itu? dan kenapa Minato membenci Natal? berikut persembahan dari Sp-CS untuk Natal. Selamat hari Natal untuk yang merayakan.


**Cerita untuk Natal**

**Discalimer: Persona 3 milik Atlus**

**Genre: Rommance/Humor**

**Warning: OOC dan dapat menyebabkan gangguan janin, paru-paru, otak, mata dan kejang-kejang.**

* * *

Di malam yang dingin di kota Iwatodai.

"GUK GUK! heh-heh-heh..." Koromaru duduk di depan Minato dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Iya-iya Koromaru," Minato yang sepertinya mengerti dengan permintaan Koromaru tersebut, langsung mengelus kepalanya. "Sekarang pergi dan mainlah!"

"GUK GUK!" Koromaru akhirnya bermain-main di sekitar kuil tersebut.

"Ufufufufu... Koro-chan nampaknya senang ya?" Yukari yang tepat duduk di sebelah Minato dengan menggunakan jaket pink tebal, tertawa manis. Melihat betapa senangnya Koromaru berkeliaran di sekitar Kuil Naganaki.

"Ya, kau benar, dia selalu senang ketika aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam di sekitar sini" balas Minato sambil tersenyum ke arah Yukari dan setelah itu mengawasi kembali Koromaru.

Tidak lama kemudian, keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. malam ini memang dingin, hingga setiap napas yang mereka keluarkan, dapat membuat uap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung mereka. Tiba-tiba jantung Yukari berdegub begitu kencang. Sedikit-sedikit dia melirik ke arah Minato yang tengah memandang langit dan mengawasi Koromaru secara bersamaan.

("Apakah aku harus berbicara padanya ya mengenai besok?") pikirnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang, pipi sedikit merona merah dan keraguan yang menyelimut bayangannya. ("Aku harus! Jika tidak, Mitsuru-senpai atau Fuuka akan mendahuluiku!") Yukari mulai membulatkan tekadnya, dia menoleh ke arah Minato dan...

""Hey...""

Hening...

Ya, itulah yang mereka rasakan sesaat setelah saling memanggil secara bersamaan dan saling menoleh. Setelah itu, rona merah menghiasi pipi mereka berdua masing-masing dan mereka yang menyadari hal tersebut segera menyembunyikan wajah mereka masing-masing dengan hati berdegup kencang layaknya bom yang mau meledak.

("Urgh! Kenapa kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi?") pikir Yukari yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dia atas pahanya.

("Sepertinya tadi dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin sebaiknya dia duluan sajalah yang berbicara") pikir Minato dalam-dalam.

""Itu...""

Sekali lagi, sahut menyahut terjadi kembali dan mereka saling memalingkan pandangan.

"Hi-hihihihi..." terdengar Minato tertawa kecil karena kejadian barusan terulang kembali, membuat Yukari bingung yang melihatnya.

("Nih orang kenapa ya?") pikir Yukari.

"Ehem..." Minato berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Yukari. "Sepertinya kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, jadi... sebaiknya perempuan duluan..."

"Baiklah," Yukari menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan sesuatu, lalu mengeluarkannya. "Hey Arisato, besok adalah tanggal 24. Apa kau ada rencana?"

Minato berpikir. "Rencana? Rencana seperti apa?" tanyanya yang membuat Yukari kaget.

"Hmm. Ya rencana sebelum hari Natal..."

"Aku benci Natal"

Yukari tiba-tiba kaget ketika mendengar penjelasan Minato. "Eh? A-apa yang kau katakan?" Yukari bertanya, memastikan apakah telinganya yang salah atau nada bicara Minato yang aneh.

"Kukatakan dengan jelas, aku benci Natal." Dengan nada dingin dan expresi wajah dingin, Minato mengatakan hal tersebut sekali lagi dan berhasil membuat Yukari tak percaya.

"Begitu... terus, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Yukari yang mengingat sesuatu yang tadi ingin Minato katakan.

"Itu," Minato kemudian menunjuk rok Yukari dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Rok yang kau kenakan sangat minim. Jadi saat duduk, aku dapat melihat celana dalammu berwarna pink bergambar-URGH!"

Yukari langsung memukul wajah Minato hingga darah keluar dari hidungnya dan dia akhirnya terkapar di atas tanah yang dingin. "HENTAI!" teriak Yukari.

("Yan-Yandere...") batin Minato dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, dengan hidung yang terus mengluarkan darah dan pipi yang bengkak.

"Guk-guk!" Koromaru langsung menjilati pipi Minato yang bengkak oleh pukulan Yukari. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pulang ke asrama.

.

"Apasih yang di katakannya tadi?" Yukari tengah memikirkan perkataan Minato di atas ranjang hangatnya.

Di dalam kamar miliknya yang bernuansa pink, di penuhi boneka yang imut-imut seimut wajah Author, juga penuh dengan foto Author pas lagi mandi sendiri. Tak luput juga, ada foto Minato pas mandi, foto Hyodou isse dan Yuuki Rito yang mandi bersama karena berhasil menjadi King Of Harem, juga foto para Super Junior yang lagi mandi dan MAHOAN bersama Justin Bieber. (WTF) *Author di hajar para Otaku(?)*

Memeluk guling berwarna pink, dia berguling-guling ke sana ke sini hanya memikirkan perkataan Minato tadi. "Apa itu berarti aku tidak bisa mengajaknya?" Menghelah napas, seakan-akan tiada harapan untuk mengajak pacarnya kencan. "Tapi yang lebih penting kenapa dia benci Natal?" pikirnya. Tiba-tiba bola lampu kamar Author menyala di atas kepalanya yang membuat kamarnya makin terang benerang. "Aku punya ide!" ucapnya.

("Pantes kamar gue nggak ada lampunya -_-") batin Author di depan layar Laptop di ruang WC umum yang ada lampunya.

.

Bel istirahat sekolah telah berbunyi. Tanda Istirahat baru di mulai. Minato duduk di mejanya untuk melahap Roti melon dengan nikmatnya sambil memandang pemandangan di luar jendela sekolah yang menyiarkan Ultraman lagi menyelamatkan bumi, Kamen Rider yang sedang beraksi melawan kejahatan, Gundam yang asik-asikan terbang di langit, Justin Bieber yang nyanyi di Indonesia bersama SUJU dan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah Indonesia Raya sambil memakai pakaian Paskibra, Kirito yang lagi nyelametin Asuna di ALO,Hyodou Issei yang lagi memakai [Dress break] kepada para perempuan hingga dirinya di kejar Aming dan Tessy yang ternyata kena sihirnya tersebut, OVJ lagi manggung di rumah Author dan masih banyak lagi pemandangan lainnya dari biasa dan luar biasa hingga berhasil membuat Minato sweatdrop.

("Gile tuh jendela. Itu TV apa layar tancep? -_-") batin Author yang lagi ngetik di depan laptop sambil nonton OVJ yang manggung.

_Dreamless dorm!  
ticking clock  
I walk away  
From the soundless room_

Tiba-tiba Hp Minato berbunyi nada Burn My Dread, tanda ada telepon masuk. Dia yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung melihat nama sang penelepon di layar Hpnya yang ternyata adalah Yukari.

("Yukari? Kenapa dia meneleponku?") pikir Minato dan tanpa basah dan basih, dia langsung menjawab pangilan Yukari. "Halo Yukari, ono opo kowe nelpon awaku? Awaku sik eating nih, masih hungry end lagi eating." Jelas Minato dengan muka Troll dan bahasa ngawur.

"Arisato, apa nanti kau ada janji? Soalnya aku butuh bantuanmu setelah pulang sekolah, Please~" ucap Yukari dari balik telpon.

"Janji? ehm... sepertinya tidak ada." Ucap Minato dengan nada biasa setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Bagus kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menemuimu di kelas, ya. Jangan sampai berkata 'tidak'! Jika kau bilang 'tidak' atau menghilang, kau...!" terdengar suara panah yang menancap di dinding. Suara tersebut sampai di telinga Minato hingga dapat membuat dirinya merinding.

"Ba-baik-baik!" ucap Minato dengan gugup.

"Bagus, jangan sampai lupa! Dah~" Yukari akhirnya menutup Hpnya.

Minato kemudian menghelah napas. "Hah~ ada apa dengannya ya?" lalu menyantap Roti Melonnya lagi.

.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Yukari yang menghampiri Minato dan tersenyum padanya.

"Siap? Siap apa?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba lupa. Seketika Yukari mendeathglare Minato sambil menodongkan anak panahnya tepat di kepala Minato sehingga membuat Minato ketakutan. "YA-YA AKU SIAP!" teriak Minato ketakutan.

"Baguslah, ayo!" Yukari langsung menyeret Minato dengan paksa.

"GYAAAAA JANGAN SERET AKU!" teriak Minato sambil menangis.

("Ngeri gua kalau punya pacar Yandere OAO") batin Author.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di Mall besar yang terletak di ujung kota Iwatodai dan di dekat SMU Gekkoukan yang bernama Paulownia Mall. Mall tersebut di hiasi berbagai atribut Natal, karena besok adalah hari Natal. Di tengah Mall itu, ada sebuah pohon Natal berukuran raksasa dengan bintang germelap di ujungnya. Dan Mall tersebut kini semakin ramai pengunjung karena Event Natal.

"Wah~ Indahnya~" Mata Yukari berbinar-binar setelah melihat keadaan di dalam Mall tersebut sambil memeluk lengan kiri Minato, hingga membuat orang-orang mengira mereka berdua lagi pacaran. Yukari kemudian menoleh ke arah Minato. "Hey Arisato, bukankah tempat ini indahkan?" tanyanya.

"Indah? Biasa sa-"

_Kretek!_

"ARGH!" teriak Minato kesakitan sambil menangis.

"Indah~ bukan~?" tanya Yukari yang mendeathglare Minato sambil memeluk erat lengan kirinya hingga Lengan Minato tersebut terdengar patah.

"I-IYA INDAH BANGET!" akhirnya setelah Minato mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sedikit tangisan, rasa sakit yang menjalar di lengan kirinya akhirnya lenyap.

"Ufufufu... kalau kau menangis, kau terlihat sangat imut." Ujar Yukari yang puas melihat expresi Minato yang dimainkannya.

Minato yang mendengar hal itu, memalingkan wajahnya ke layar Tv anda dan melihat anda. ("Siapapun, tolong aku... hiks...") batinnya sambil menangis.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berkeliling sebentar. Mengunjungi tiap-tiap tokoh yang ada di sana, juga melihat-lihat orang sedang menukarkan hadiah. Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka, mereka tak sengaja melihat Minako dan Shinjiro duduk berduaan.

"Eh Arisato, lihat ada Minako-chan dan Aragaki-senpai. Wah mereka kelihatan mesra sekali ya." Ucap Yukari.

Minato hanya sweatdrop dengan perkataan yang di maksud Yukari. Kenapa? Lihatlah.

.

"Bang Shinji, hari ini sangat menyenangkan buatku, bisa berduaan dengan bang Shinji seorang." Ucap Minako dengan nada senang sambil memeluk lengan Shinjiro.

"I-iya Minako, tapi bisa tidak kau tidak memeluk lenganku, di sini ada banyak orang yang melihat kita" Shinjiro mengingatkan Minako.

"Ogah, enakan begini. Kitakan pacaran, benarkan?" tanya Minako yang tetap nempel pada bang Shinjiro.

"I-iya tapi-"

_Kretek!_

"ARGH!" Shinjiro teriak karena merasakan tulang lengan yang di peluk oleh Minako telah membuat suara yang tak enak di dengar.

"Kenapa, nggak suka aku peluk?" tanya Minako yang mendeathglare Shinjiro sambil memeluk erat lengannya dengan kuat.

"TIDAK, AKU SUKA KOK!" teriak Shinjiro dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di lengannyapun lenyap.

"Ufufufufu..." Minako kembali lengket seperti semula.

.

"Ufufufufufu..." Yukari yang melihat itu, hanya bisa senang. Sedangkan Minato.

("Nggak adik, Nggak pacar, keduanya sama-sama Yandere!") batinnya sambil menangis dan kembali menghadap anda para pembaca sekalian.

"Ayo Arisato, kita lanjutkan berkelilingnya!" Yukari dan Minato akhirnya kembali berkeliling.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkeliling, mereka akhirnya duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan di sana. Di dekat sebuah air mancur berbentuk pohon Natal yang memiliki bintang di ujungnya.

"Fu~ Tadi itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkankan. Iya kan, Arisato-kun?" tanya Yukari yang kini tidak memeluk lengan Minato.

"Hah~ Iya..." ucap Minato dengan lemas setelah menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Yukari. "Hey Yukari, bukankah tadi di sekolah kau mengatakan padaku untuk membantumu setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi, bantuan apa yang kau minta padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"A-ah... i-itu..." Yukari tiba-tiba jadi gugup.

"Hmm..." Minato menaruh pandangan curiga ke arah Yukari.

"I-itu sebenarnya aku..." Yukari mencoba mau menjelaskan, tapi Minato menghentikannya.

"Hah~ Tidak di jelaskan juga tidak apa-apa, karena aku sudah tahu kok." Ucap Minato yang kembali menghela nafas dan setelah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang dia duduki. "Kau berbuat ini agar aku menceritakan padamu kenapa aku benci Natal dan setelah itu menikmati Natal bersamamu kan?" tanyanya yang membuat Yukari kaget.

"I-iya... itu yang aku rencanakan dan... bagaimana kau bisa tahu rencanaku?" tanya Yukari.

"Aku tahu karena aku asal nebak saja." Jawab Minato dengan santai.

"APA?" Yukari kembali kaget.

"Sudah-sudah, apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku kenapa aku benci Natal?" tanya Minato. Yukari mengangguk. "Tapi ingat, jangan menangis. Karena jika kau menangis, wajahmu jadi jelek!" ujar Minato dan setelah itu, Yukari memberi hadiah pada Minato berupa pukulan tepat wajah lagi.

"SUDAH CERITA SAJA!" teriak Yukari setelah dirinya puas memukul wajah imut Minato.

"Baik..." Minato tengah sekarat di lantai saudara-saudara, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Yukari dan menunjukan expresi dinginnya lagi seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Baiklah, begini. Dulu..."

* * *

["Saat itu, aku dan keluargaku pulang setelah menjemput ayahku dari tempat dimana dia kerja untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku dan Minako yang ke 7."]

"Minato, beberapa hari lagi kita akan merayakan Natal, Minato mau hadiah apa Sama Santa Claus?" tanya ayah Minato.

"Aku pinginnya hadiahnya yaitu jalan-jalan bersama Oka-san dan Otou-san di Disney land!" ucap Minato kecil.

"Kalau Minako-chan?" kini ibu Minato bertanya pada Minako.

"Kalau Minako, Minako pinginnya di beri hadiah dari Santa yaitu pacar yang tampangnya sangar, berpenampilan seperti preman dan tentu saja Macho, agar bisa ngelindungin Minako~" Ujar Minako kecil yang membuat seluruh yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Ahahaha... semoga permintaan kalian dapat di kabulkan selama kalian jadi anak yang baik." Ucap ayah Minato dan Minako.

"Ya!" teriak 2 saudara kandung kembar tersebut.

["Tiba-tiba aku dan keluargaku mendengar suara ledakan dari arah asal tempat penelitian ayahku bekerja"]

"Otou-san, suara apa itu?" tanya Minato kecil.

"Sepertinya ledakan besar dari asal tempat penelitian ayah bekerja" ucap ayah Minato dengan panik.

["dan setelah ayahku mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba suatu bayangan hitam dengan membawa pedang panjang, menghadang mobil kami dijalan. Tepatnya di atas Jembatan Moonlight"]

"Suamiku! Awas didepan!" teriak ibu Minato dan Minako yang melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang menghadang mobil mereka. Sosok bayangan hitam itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan dan sebuah lengkungan hitam muncul dari pedang tersebut dan menuju ke arah Mobil keluarga Arisato.

"Gyaaaaa!" Ayah Minato membanting stir mobil untuk menghindari lengkungan hitam tersebut dan terjadilah kecelakaan.

["Kejadian itu sangat cepat sekali terjadi, di saat aku sadar, hanya tinggal aku dan Minako saja yang hidup. Sedangkan orang tua kami, mereka..."]

* * *

"Hiks... mereka... hiks..." Minato tidak ingin melanjutkan cerita tersebut karena menangis.

"Arisa-Minato-kun..." Yukari langsung memeluk Minato agar membuat Minato berhenti menangis.

"Hiks... dan di saat itulah, aku hiks... dan Minako yang masih hidup hiks... merayakan Natal hanya berdua saja hiks... tanpa kehadiran mereka." Minato tidak berhenti mengangis.

"Sudahlah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, jadi jangan menangis lagi." Yukari tetap berusaha menghibur Minato.

"Ma-Maaf Yukari, aku... memang lemah sampai menangis hanya gara-gara mengingat kejadian tersebut dan menceritakannya padamu." ucap Minato setelah merasa baikan.

"Tidak, Minato-kun tidaklah lemah. Minato-kun adalah orang yang kuat dan aku percaya itu karena Minato-kun... selalu melindungiku!" Yukari tersenyum lembut ke arah Minato setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Yu-Yukari..." Minato terkejut dengan perkataan Yukari. Dia lalu mencium kening Yukari. Membuat Yukari terkejut dengan pipi bersemu merah merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!" tanya Yukari yang mencoba mencerna kejadian tersebut.

"Aku memberimu hadiah Natal sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Jelas Minato yang tersenyum ke arah Yukari.

"Oh..." Yukari kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.("Kenapa harus di kening, nggak sekalian saja di bibir?") pikirnya.

"Kenapa 'oh'? apa harus aku cium di bibir?" tanya Minato pada Yukari yang seperti dapat membaca pikiran orang.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" Yukari terkejut dengan perkataan Minato tadi.

"Jadi bener, di bibir, heh? Kalau begitu akanku beri~" Minato perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yukari.

_DEG_

Jantung Yukari berdetak kencang. Semakin lama semakin berdetak lebih kencang seiring mendekatnya wajah Minato. Diapun menelan ludah.

("KYAAAA FIRST KISSKU!") teriak Yukari dalam hati. Namun dia masih ragu-ragu dan akhrinya mundur kebelakang sambil mendorong wajah Minato.

"Eh? Kenapa Yukari? Apa kau..." tiba-tiba mulut Minato di hentikan oleh tempelan jari telunjuk dari Yukari.

"Kita akan melakukannya nanti saja ya, Minato-kun. Jadi, sekarang kita nikmati saja Natal hari ini!" ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum dan memeluk lengan kiri Minato.

"Tapi-"

_Kretek!_

"Argh!" Minato berteriak kesakitan seperti saat ketika dia dan Yukari baru masuk ke mall ini.

"Protes, hah?" tanya Yukari yang memeluk lengan Minato tersebut denga erat sambil mendeathglarenya.

"TIDAK, AYO KITA NIKMATI NATAL INI BERDUA SAJA!" teriak Minato dan seketika luka yang menjalar di lengannya terasa lenyap.

"Nah, itu baru Minato yang ku kenal, ufufufufu..." Yukaripun tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan.

("Kenapa akhirnya jadi begini?") Batin Minato dalam hati sambil memandang kalian para Reader.

"Ayo, Minato, kita Nikmati Natal ini!" Yukari dan Minato akhirnya berkeliling kembali sampai malam.

.

Malampun tiba dan ini saatnya Minato bersiap mencium bibir Yukari.

"Hey Yukari, kini saatnya." Ucap Minato yang mengingatkan.

"Iya!" dan merekapun akhirnya berciuman di depan pohon Natal Mall tersebut, di saat Mall tersebut sepi pengunjung. Mengabadikan momen mereka di depan sebuah pohon yang menjadi saksi. Pohon yang telah memberi keceriaan untuk semua orang. Dengan bintang di ujungnya, mengartikan adanya harapan di dunia ini yang semua orang tentunya miliki.

.

Minato dan Yukari berjalan pulang menuju Asrama karena hampir tengah malam.

"Kau tahu Yukari." Yukari menoleh ke arah Minato ketika Minato memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yukari dengan heran.

"Itu..." Minato menunjuk rok Yukari dengan pipi bersemu merah merona. "Kenapa rokmu pendek? Apa kau mau membuatku tergoda padamu. Jika itu rencanamu dari awal, selamat. Kau sukses mendapatkanku-ARGH!" setelah Minato mengatakan hal itu, dia akhirnya terpental kelangit karena di beri hadiah Natal oleh Yukari berupa sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah.

"KAU KIRA AKU INI CEWEK MURAHAN APA?" tanya Yukari dari jauh dengan nada jengkel.

"AKU CUMA BERCANDA!" teriak Minato dari kejauhan.

_CLINK!_

Dan lenyap.

"Ufufufufu... selamat Natal, Minato-kun." ucap Yukari sambil memandang Langit dimana kekasihnya telah dia lontarkan dengan teganya.

* * *

_**~Fun~  
~MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!~**_

Selamat Hari natal bagi yang merayakannya. Saya Cuma mau nyumbang satu cerita saja khusus hari Natal. Maaf jika jelek ceritanya dan banyak TYPO. Tapi bolehkan saya minta... **Reviewnya dong, Please...**

**Kata orang-orang: jika anda pembaca yang baik, anda selalu meninggalkan komentar~  
**


End file.
